


A Dream in the End

by sunbeamsandmoonrays



Series: 500 Followers Celebration [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Drabble, F/M, Jon and Sansa are ghosts trying to reunite with each other, kinda sad, they haven't been lucky so far
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 06:14:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20810402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunbeamsandmoonrays/pseuds/sunbeamsandmoonrays
Summary: She is waiting...he is searching.





	A Dream in the End

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Evanescence's Together Again. I own nothing!

There are whispers that the Wolf Queen can still be seen around Winterfell, decades after she has drawn her last breath. She is often spotted on the battlements, gazing out into the distance, waiting for her lost king to return.

But he never does. He has not been seen since his disappearance during the Battle for the Dawn, but he promised his love he would return in this life or the next…

So she waits, not knowing that deep in the Wolfswood, there is a ghost of a man searching, trying to find a way home…a way back to her.


End file.
